ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Experience
PNA-incomplete Plenty of stuff which could be added here, including a summary of the two attractions, more info about the History of the Future museum, Quark's Bar menu items, etc. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:28, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I've just watch a making of the attraction Borg Invasion on DVD and I just want to ask if the background featured here is a valid source or not. Probably you'll all say no and insult me for asking :), but I realized that main characters and production personnel from Star Trek are involved in. It seems to fit into the chronology. It is not an episode or movie, but something similar (it can't be featured on television or theater but in a private kind of "theater") - Philoust123 15:04, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Star Trek-themed beers at the Star Trek: The Experience (Las Vegas) Besides being a Trekkie, I am an amateur beer reviewer at RateBeer.com. I recently visited Star Trek: The Experience in Vegas and had several beers at Quark's Bar: *Trixian Bubble Draft *Klingon Blood Draft *Dominion Lager *Obsidian Dark I presume that the four beers listed above were contract brewed especially for the restaurant (like Romulan Ale, brewed by Cerveceria La Constancia), and/or are re-branded beers (simply Budweiser rebranded as Obsidian Dark, for example). I was curious to identify these beers, if at all possible. Does anyone here know? Or, does anyone here know how to contact someone affiliated with Quark's Bar or the attraction that could help? The Star Trek Experience website has a phone number, but in my experience the people answering the phone rarely know this information. I was kind of hoping someone that works there may actually be a MA member (fingers crossed!). -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 18:45, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but is it canon? ::Of course it isn't canon, but that doesn't make it an invalid question to ask here. We do, after all, have an article on Star Trek: The Experience. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:07, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :What question are you talking about? :Whatever you do, don't be afraid to NOT CALL. I did. Guess what? The person who (as you most rightly predicted) didn't know the answer DID give me Quark's Bar Direct Line. You know what, though? I'm not gonna call it. They might not know. I can NOT risk that. You seem like the daring sort, though. (702) 697-8725 Well, thanks for the phone number. I'll have to give them a shot. It's just that I usually do my Memory-Alphaing at work during my break, and I can't call from work. Figured I'd ask the community. I didn't think there was any harm in that ... -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 13:18, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::The question was whether these were rebranded standard beers, or specially brewed, and if rebrands, what. As for the rest of it, I might suggest taking a breather (as I my self have been doing recently), as, um, I'm not sure what the devil you are on about. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:19, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Yes, that's all I was asking. Not sure why Mr. 198 seemed to get bent out of shape. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 13:18, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Suggest split? For me, the current article is rather ungainly, swapping back and forth between the two rides. Might I suggest that the rides be split onto their own pages? As a quick experiment, in preview, I stripped off the two sets of content to separate pages - each appears to look much better as separate entities, and the Experience page is much less cluttered as a result. Support/Oppose? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:26, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Oppose. I agree that the article is ungainly at the moment, but I have to disagree with the notion of splitting off the sections about the rides into separate articles. The rides don't exist in the real world outside of the Experience, so I think they rightfully belong within this article here. With a bit of rearrangement and tidying up of the article as a whole I think this will work fine. The names of the rides are currently set up as redirects to this article, which I think is the best way to do it. I'm willing to put work into the article to tidy it up. -- Taduolus 17:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Dr. Vlarg What ever happened to Dr. Vlarg? He was a Ferengi there a long time ago. Brilliant too. :He retired to Risa and died while engaging in profitable business transactions. --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 30 November 2007 (UTC) If I was told these by the actors at Star Trek: The Experience in Las Vegas... In '03, I stayed at the Las Vegas Hilton with my family because it had Star Trek: The Experience. Outside of the "rides" themselves, there were Klingons, Borg, and other ST species roaming around the premises, interacting with the customers. I would ask dubious questions, like *"What was the Borg homeworld?" *"When did the Borg first send ships into space?" *and of a Klingon- "In what year did your people first send ships into space?" The Borg drone evaded the questions on pretty short notice and thought quickly - "My... severing... from the Collective damaged some of my memory banks so I don't remember as much as I used to." (or something along those lines.) But the Klingon told me (to paraphrase), "Well, we did already write math equations when you all were just learning to walk upright, but it was about 30 years before you set out into space that we did..." Hah, so the Klingons launched their own Sputnik when the Ford Model A rolled out! What if he gave me a monetary conversion? But if I ever go back to the Hilton, record every "alien encounter" there with a cameraphone, and show you the footage, might that be considered canon? Example: One time a Klingon gave me his viewpoint about a Federation photon torpedo on display right next to me. He indicated that the torpedo detonates more easily than most. So I asked, "So with very little provocation, this torpedo will explode?" He affirmed that, so I said, "Well in that case..." and knocked on the torpedo three times. He told me that was a $7,000 piece of equipment, but it won't get set off just from the "force of those little hands." (to paraphrase) I thought it was weird that he used a dollar figure when he was supposedly from the 24th Century. I could've asked him how well he studied up on early 21st-century history but I didn't. Later, I thought of the following question and should have asked him, "$7000? I thought you'd quote an amount in latinum bars, you being from the 24th Century. How many latinum bars is $7,000... I mean, that torpedo?" What if I had a cameraphone and video-recorded the encounter? On it the Klingon says "Federation mostly doesn't use money but it does get traded on other markets- usually for one-half of one slip of latinum each." If I recorded him say that and uploaded it on Memory-Alpha to prove to you that a Klingon him/herself said this at an OFFICIAL Star Trek location (that is, the Star Trek Experience), would you consider that canon and let us add on the Slip article that one slip of Latinum is $14,000? (PS: The next time I come to the Star Trek Experience, I intend to ask the Borg Drones *"We are Species 5618. What was species 1?" *"The Ferengi has a low species number - 180. What year on the human calendar did the Borg encounter the Ferengi?" *"The Star Trek universe is quite fond of the number 47. What was species 47 and 4747?" I couldn't resist recording his responses, uploading them here, and adding them to the relevant articles! *_*) -- 13:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Good luck asking those poor people in make-up, but adding what they tell you here on MA? Not possible. --Jörg 13:46, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Hello, Jörg. Same OP here. (I've been traveling and still have a bigger journey yet to come.) Not possible-- you mean not permissible? I understand, but if I got the proof on video and uploaded and/or linked it from here to show you solid evidence, then what? I'm sure the attraction is licensed by Paramount, and who ever said the Star Trek Experience wasn't canon? -- 03:58, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :You may want to read our canon policy. Have fun at the Experience, do ask the actors but don't add any information here because whatever those folks say, it is not canon. we also don't create pages for those Klingons and Ferengi "working" for the Experience, I'm sure they have come up with names for their characters when asked by visitors of the Experience. It is all completely non-canon because it didn't appear in one of the episodes or movies and also doesn't qualify for background information because, it's basically just something a person in a Klingon costume said. There might be some scripted dialogue or some background information that those actors get from the responsible person at Paramount but even that "script" or background info is not canon. Also, I'm sure they have to improvise when they are pestered by insistent fans (I know, because we did the same when the Star Trek World Tour was here in Germany in 1998) and that would be just somebody's speculation. So, without further ado, nothing can be added and will be added here, as we don't quualify it as canon or even as suitable for background information. --Jörg 11:19, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Images removed from article These images were just added to this article. Pending *grammar correction *license check *necessity check those might perhaps be returned to the article - but, please, do it in the proper location, don't just drop it somewhere, where it actually breaks page formatting! -- Cid Highwind 23:42, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Neonopolis merge? Isn't this going to be essentially the same attraction as the previous one? From what I know most of the rides, props, and even the Quark's Bar they had are just moving. Perhaps this should be merged with the original article.--31dot 22:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :That's my thinking too. Especially since this is an orphan and a dead end all at the same time! -- sulfur 22:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, by all means, merge. Give it a separate section, of course, but definitely merge. --From Andoria with Love 05:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yeah but why is the experience page just saying that the amusement is closed all the time how do you merge ? i dont know how to merge how do you? and besides they are all saying that the place is closed and every time i write up something about the neonopolis part they just delete it :The article does not just state that the place it closed - in fact, it does state something about Neonopolis in the section Closing and reopening. Your edits to the introductory paragraph are being reverted because they (a) don't necessarily belong there, and more importantly because (b) even after being politely asked several times on your talk page, you don't make use of any proper grammar or capitalization when readding the information. -- Cid Highwind 20:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Actors Unlisted There are many actors that were at the experience for years that are unlisted. And I noticed some of them were recently added and someone undid them. Given, it will be easy to say "hey i worked there" when you didn't, but I actually did, and even I am not listed. So what gives? Also, for a complete list of actual drink recipes, simply visit http://uglycouchshow.com, which is staffed by 4 guys who worked there for years and are unlisted here! :And should we just put that "70.189.132.14" worked there? Even if you identified yourself, should we just take your word for it? I removed your link as it has little to do with the article this talk page is about.--31dot 20:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Multiple sections of the site the anon linked to very much have to do with the article here, such as the final days and the drink recipes from the bar. Take a look next time before simply removing and declaring that it has nothing to do with all of this. In addition, is there some sort of more polite way you could talk to someone who, as far as we know, worked a public Trek production of sorts? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I fail to see how I was impolite, I asked a legitimate question. A little flip, perhaps, but it's no worse than what I've seen elsewhere here. :All right, I made a mistake with the link, but with the all the spam links we get I think that's understandable. You certainly could have restored it if you felt I made an error.--31dot 22:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::You never see that kind of treatment of someone involved in Trek production, no. When a background actor or something makes an account, we welcome them, not practically accuse them of lying or be flip at them in a way that basically says, "go away, we don't want you or your information." I suggest you go ask Shran or ThomasHL how to deal with actual production people, and the ways we CAN get information from them that is useful, rather than acting adversarial when someone comes along and offers to help us. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm wondering why you are so willing to accept what you are being told without proof. I could state right now that I worked there. Would you believe me? As Captain Kirk said, I seek proof. I did not say or suggest that the person lied, I suggested that I won't blindly take their word for it. I might have been less flip if the person had registered and used a username, but I would have asked the same question. I apologize to anyone I might have given offense to, as that was not my intention, but I don't regret asking the question. I appreciate any and all suggestions about my actions here, but I know how to deal with people of all types, and am quite willing to believe people when presented with proof. I would suggest that if you have any further comment that you post to my talk page.--31dot 20:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) (Spoiler!) Can we remove these (the spoiler notices) as The ST:E is closed now?--Jlandeen 23:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Live actors Should we create pages for the Live actors? As it is now there is a large list for them but no pages for them...--Jlandeen 23:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :No. They're not part of a canon production. -- sulfur 23:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Could they be expanded upon on this page, for example after the actors name if we knew what species they played or if we had a picture of them include in a gallery? Or is that too much? EDIT for example we have information about live characters, but not which actors played them.--Jlandeen 23:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) removed background info on attraction sign I removed the following uncited paragraph. If there are citations to back this up, it can be cleaned up and added to the article: A little Las Vegas history here. When STE opened, the Hilton bosted the largest hotel sign in the world. This lasted just over a month, as strong winds, common to Las Vegas, decimated the grand sign. At the end of the experience, (This was the first year), the Enterprise is shown plowing into the sign after having defeated the Klingon. An inside joke for LV residents. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 16:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC)